Walk Like an Egyptian
"Walk Like an Egyptian" by The Bangles is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 ''(as a DLC), and ''Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer is wearing an Egyptian outfit which includes: * Purple Egyptian wig * Red Egyptian bra * Bracelets and purple glove * Orange-skirt * Purple anklets Remake In the remake, the dancer remains relatively unchanged. However, her bra is now orange and the rest of her outfit is slightly darker. walklike_coach_1@2x.png|Original Walklike_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background The routine takes place in Egyptian temple with four firesides. Some pyramids along with a brightly shining sun can be seen in the background. In Just Dance Now, some of the pyramids have been moved to the other side. Gold Moves There are 3 'Gold Moves '''in this routine, all of which are the same: '''All: '''Lower your arms in a circle. Walklike-gm.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups ''Walk Like an Egyptian ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Baby One More Time * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * Rich Girl * Wild Wild West Captions Walk Like an Egyptian ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Dizzy Isis * Egyptian Slide * Egyptian Statue * Egyptian Walk * Keops Hips Trivia *This is the only song by The Bangles in the series. *The beta version had a different choreography with a different colour scheme. *''Cigarette and hookah ''are not censored despite the fact that they refer to smoking and doing drugs. *This is the first routine with an Egyptian theme in the Just Dance series. It is followed by ''Night Boat To Cairo from Just Dance 3, Rich Girl from ''Just Dance 2014'''' and Dark Horse from ''Just Dance 2015. * In Just Dance 2 the artist is simply'' taken as ''Bangles but in Just Dance 3 the full name is used. * Ubisoft changed the original version of this choreography. It could be because of her glove being on her left hand. * Unlike many HD remakes, her facial features remain visible in Just Dance Now. * There is an incorrect pictogram at the end, as shown in the gallery below. The pictogram doesn't show the move involving a raise of the leg; however, the coach raises her leg anyway. * Little Apple recycles a move from the routine. * The Just Dance 2 menu bubble of the song doesn't show the dancer. Instead, it shows a shadow of her doing a move in the choreo. Gallery Walklike.jpg|Walk Like An Egyptian Walklike thumb@2x.jpg|Walk Like An Egyptian (JD3) Walklike.jpeg|Walk Like an Egyptian (Remake) WalkLikeAnEgyptian.png|Beta Picture WLAECoachBeta.png|Beta Coach walk like pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms errorwlae.png|The pictogram error jd2 background.png|Just Dance 2 Background WLAEbg.png|Just Dance Now Background wlaegyptmenu.png 410.png|Just Dance 2016 avatar Videos File:The Bangles - Walk Like an Egyptian Just Dance 2 - Walk Like an Egyptian File:Just Dance 3 Walk Like an Egyptian, The Bangles (Solo)-(DLC) 5* File:Walk_Like_An_Egyptian_-_The_Bangles_Just_Dance_Now Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Solo Females Category:80's Category:Beta Elements Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Around-The-World Category:Rock Songs Category:Pictograms error Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016